The Sequel How Stars Hollow came to be
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: a sequel to The Story of how Stars Hollow came to be.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the morning Lorelai wakes up and carefully get's gets up out of bed trying not to disturb Luke to let him sleep in and get's in the shower and get's dressed and ready for her day with Rory. Lorelai then goes downstair's quitely and makes some coffee to go and leave's Luke a note to feed Cassie breakfast and grab's her travel mug of coffee,coat,keys,phone, and purse and leaves the house and jump's in her truck and drives over to New she get's there she knock's on Rory's door.

Rory open's it ''Hey Mum!'' Rory says happily

''Hey sweetie!'' she hugs her ''did I wake ya?'' Lorelai asks her

''no not at all come on in.'' Rory says and let's her in.

''thank's.'' Lorelai says and kisses Rory's head with her arm wrapped around Rory's back.

Rory closes the door behind her.

''so what are you doing here so early?'' Rory asks her

''just came to see you daughter of mine I hope that's ok.'' Lorelai says

''yea it's okay.'' Rory tells her

''oh kay good.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''so are you ok?'' Rory asks her

''yes I'm fine.'' Lorelai tells her

''so how are Dad and Cassie?'' Rory asks her

''Luke and Cassie are great and mising you!'' Lorelai tells her

''good.'' Rory says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''so do you want to go and get some coffee or something?'' Rory asks her

''yea sure coffee sound's great!'' Lorelai says

''ok let's go.'' Rory says and grab's her coat n keys and they leave her dorm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the coffee cart.

''Hey Rory.'' the coffee cart guy says

''Hey Jeffery I'll have 2 coffee's please.'' she tells him ''you got it babe.'' he tells her

''wow she even know's the coffee cart guy by name.'' Lorelai says

''yes I do his name is Jeffery and he is very nice and he gives me what I want.'' Rory tells her

Jeffery hear's this and smiles while he is filling 2 coffee cup's and put's lid's on them.

Lorelai gasps ''Dirty!'' Lorelai says

Mom!'' Rory says in embarrassment

''here ya go Rory.'' he says and hand's the cup's to her

''thank you.'' she says and leaves him a nice tip

''wow she leave's him a tip and evrything so whats the deal with this guy are you dating?'' Lorelai asks her

''No.'' Rory tells her

''do you want to date him what do you know about this guy?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh I don't know maybe I know that hes very nice and is cute and good looking.'' Rory tells her

''ok that's fine.'' Lorelai says

''so why are you really here I mean you didn't just drive 20 miles and 30 minutes all the way here just to have coffee with me?r'' Rory asks h

''no I just wanted to come and check how you were doing so how ya doing?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine just been tired.'' Rory tells her

''oh yea how come?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory just shrugs her shoulder's.

''hey sweetie what's wrong you feeling ok?'' Lorelai asks her

''I'm fine'' Rory tells her and keeps walking next to her sipping her coffee 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so what's up at home?'' Rory asks her

''nothing I'm just bored and lonely your sister has been hanging with Luke a lot lately and I've been missing you so I wanted to know if you wanted to come home and hangout with me this weekend since we have friday night dinner tonight and I have the day off tomorrow so I though we could do something since I'm sure that your sister is going to be helping Luke around the diner.'' she tells her

''ok I'd like that.'' Rory says

''good.'' Lorelai says

''so Cassie's been spending all her time with her daddy and having a daddy daughter relationship like the mother daughter realtionship we have?'' Rory asks her

''yup and shels been like freezing me out and it hurt's I miss her and Luke and I miss spending time with the both of them together.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh mom I'm so sorry.'' Rory tells her

''it's fine it's good actucally she should get to know him.'' Lorelai tells her and smiles

''so she's been freezing you out how?'' Rory asks her

''well having luke do bath,story, and bedtime which hurts because I would like to spend some time with my little girl before she goes to bed because I don't get to see her much during the day because I'm always at work and she's with him all day.'' Lorelai tells her

''well have you talked to Luke about it and let him know how you feel about that?'' Rory asks her

''No because he is always so happy when he get's to do all of that I don't want to hurt him or ruin that bond between them.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh mom.'' Rory says sympatically

''it's ok so you ready to go back to your dorm and I'll help ya pack so we can hit the road?'' Lorelai asks her

''sure let's go.'' Rory tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

They walk back to Rory;s dorm and she open's the door and they go in and go to Rory's bedroom and Lorelai help's Rory pack before they hit the road back to Stars Hollow 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Lorelai pulls into the driveway

''it's so good to be home.'' Rory says

''come on.'' Lorelai tells her

They get out of the jeep and go into the house.

''HILO Mommy's home!'' Lorelai says

''Mommy!'' Cassie comes running to the front door.

''HAY BABY!'' Lorelai says and hugs her and kisses her head.

''look whose home baby.'' Lorelai says

''ORY!'' Cassie says happily

''Hi little sister.'' Rory says and pick's her up and hold's her tight ''I missed you.'' Rory tells her

''mwissed you twoo.'' Cssie tells her and lays her head on her shoulder.

Rory rubs her back softly.

''Luke!'' Lorelai says

Luke comes into the room

''hey, hey Rory'' he says

''Hi Luke.'' Rory says and gives him a hug

''how ya doing sweetie?'' he asks her

''good.'' she tells him

''good that's good.'' he says and let's her go

''hey hun do you want to go get your thing's and bring them in so you can get settled in?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea sure okay let's go.'' Rory says

''okay come on.'' Lorelai tells her and takes her outside and help's her bring her bag's in and take them to her room. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In Rory's old's room which is now Cassie's Rory look's around and notice's it's pretty much still the same but notice's the trundle bed on the floor.

''so are you ok sleeping on trundle tonight hun or your welcome to sleep on the couch if you want it's your choice.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh no I'll trundle it up it's fine I'll be fine I've trundled it up before.'' Rory tells her

''oh kay good.'' Lorelai says

Rory goes back out into the livingroom and sit's on the couch and pulls her little sister up onto her lap.

Luke sit's on the chair.

''so Rory any new boyfriend's?'' Luke asks her

''No not really.'' she tells him stroking her sister's hair

''what about the coffee cart guy?'' Lorelai asks her as she comes into the room.

''whose the coffee cart guy?'' Luke asks her

''he's no one and hels just a friend and he has a name his name is Jeffery and he is very nice and no I am not dating him not yet anyway.'' Rory tells him

''but soon maybe?'' Lukre asks h

''I don't know maybe probably if he has the gut's to ask me out.'' Rory tells him

''so what do you know about this guy?'' Luke asks her

''nothing yet but I plan to find all of that out if and when I do go on a date with him and all I know is that he just that he makes a killer cup of coffee.'' Rory tells him

''oh good that's good to know.'' Luke says to her

''yea I know right he's amazing for making me my coffee every morning when I see him.'' she tells him

''you have a boyfwiend like chawrlie?'' Cassie asks her

''I don't know yet baby well see and whose Charlie baby?'' Rory asks her

''oh Charlie is just a little boy at her school that likes her and she likes him.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's so sweet that you have a boyfriend baby.'' Rory tells her and run's her hand through Cassie's hair and down her back.

''yea.'' Cassie says and giggles

''he wikes my eyes and hawir'' Cassie tells her

''he likes your eyes and hair?'' Rory asks her

''yea.'' Cassie tells her and smiles

''well that's nice baby.'' Rory says in a sweet tone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''Ok I think I'm gonna go visit Lane for a while.'' Roryells her mom

''ok have fun hun tell Lane I said Hi

''I will.'' Rory ells her and gently takes Cassie off her lap and get's up and leave's and goes to Lane's.

At Lane's Rory knocks on the door and Lane answer's it.

''Hey Rory!'' Lane says

''Hey!'' Riry says

''come on in'' Lane says

''Thank's.'' Rory says

Lane let's Rory in.

Rory walk's into her apartment.

Lane closes the door behind her.

''so hey how are you?'' Lane asks her

''I'm good how are you?'' Rory tells and asks her

''I'm good great actucally!'' Lane tells her

''good that's good and how's Zach?'' Rory asks her

''Zach is good he is a new surprise everyday.'' Lane tells her

''aww that's good.'' Rory says

''yea and um how is Cassie

''oh she's good and getting very big.'' Rory tells her

''yea I know I see her everyday when I'm working at the diner helping Luke out.'' Lane tells her

''yea.'' Rory smiles

''so your home now?'' Lane asks her

''oh yea I am but just for the weekend we have Friday night dinner tonight but then hanging with my mom most of the day tomorrow since she has the day off.'' Rory tells her

''aww well she must be happy that your home.'' Lane says

''oh yea she is she really is.'' Rory tells her

''good that's good.'' Lane says

''yeah.'' Rory says and smiles 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'' so grab a seat sit make yourself comfortable.'' Lane tells her

''ok thank's.'' Rory says and sit's down

Lane also sit's down.

''so what's new with you?'' Lane asks her

''oh ya know nothing much.'' Rory tells her

''No?'' Lane question's her

''any new boyfriends?'' Lane asks her

''well yea maybe there's someone one guy in particular.'' Rory tells her

''okay spill who is he?'' Lane asks her

''ok well I don't know him that well yet but his name is Jeffery and he works at the coffee cart and makes me the most perfect coffee everyday and he's so cute and smart and sexy and he probably likes coffee and he's great!'' Rory tells her

''oh my god he sound's just perfect for you.'' Lane says

''yea.'' Rory says with a smile

''I just wish he would just have the nerve and guts to ask me out I really like him.'' Rory tells her

''just wait he will.'' Lane tells her

''I hope so.'' Rory tells her


End file.
